1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device comprising a sensor arrangement and an updater, and also relates to an updater, to a method, to a processor program product and to a data carrier.
Examples of such a device are personal computers, electronic compasses, wrist watches, navigation devices, mobile phones, personal digital assistants and other handheld devices. The sensor arrangement for example comprises a magnetometer or a geomagnetic force detector and/or an accelerometer or a tilt angle detector.
2. Description of Related Art
A prior art device is known from US 2004/0172838, which discloses a device with a sensor arrangement comprising a geomagnetic force detector and a tilt angle detector. The geomagnetic force detector provides geomagnetic force information defining a geomagnetic force and the tilt angle detector provides tilt angle information defining a tilt angle. The geomagnetic force detector detects a first axis component and a second axis component of the geomagnetic force, and a geomagnetic force calculator calculates a third axis component of the geomagnetic force based on the geomagnetic force information.
The known device is disadvantageous, inter alia, owing to the fact that it provides information that is reliable to a relatively small extent and/or unreliable to a relatively large extent.